


Breathe

by Leo683



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Squint for NoJam, fluff?, jeongmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo683/pseuds/Leo683
Summary: Just a little Drabble, inspired by the Jeongmi FMV Breathe





	Breathe

It was just an average date to the park in Seoul with beautiful cherry blossoms lining the sidewalk. It was spring where the bees and butterflies flew around in harmony. It was also a good day to celebrate anniversaries. 

With her back against the tree, she looked across at her girlfriend who was busy setting up for their lunch date. As she looked up and smiled at Jeongyeon, the older girl thought to herself, “How on Earth did I get so lucky to be with someone as amazing as her?” She looked on as the dark-haired girl arranged their lunch boxes on the picnic mat while humming to her favourite song, Heart Shaker by Twice. In that moment, it seemed as though time had stopped and the air around them stilled. Only she could have caused this effect on Jeongyeon. Dazed and caught in the moment, Jeongyeon allowed herself to be transported back to the past. And her thoughts returned to the day they first met. 

**One year ago**

It was at a bookstore. Jeongyeon may look like your average nerd thanks to her round glasses, but don’t be fooled. It’s more common to see her playing online games on her phone than reading a book, not that she hates it. She much rather spend her time building her Legos, practicing baseball with the team or even hanging with her No Jam dongseng, Chaeyoung at the coffee shop than to read about Romeo and Juliet. Not forgetting, Jeongyeon could also skate. 

However, today was different. She needed to ace her last English assignment or risk having to take extra classes. And there she was, standing in front of the bookstore, dreading having to go in and look for her reference materials. She wasn't having a problem with writing a report, but it was because she was having writer’s block and had been stuck at it for 3 days. 

Oh well, better get this done and out of the way.

“Ugh, stupid book report. Why did it have to be about Shakespeare instead of something that is more recent?” As she entered the store, Jeongyeon said the words out loud in frustration and didn’t realised that she nearly walk into a dark-haired girl who was leaving the store.

“Ahhhhhh!”, the girl yelled as she fell over and dropped the books she was carrying. Jeongyeon recovered her senses upon hearing the scream and quickly rushed over to help her up. The girl was carrying a couple of classic literature books that now lay scattered all over the floor. Feeling guilty, Jeongyeon quickly helped to pick up all the books and muttered a quick apology to the other girl as she placed them on her hands. 

“I’m so sorry about that. Here are your books,” the bespectacled girl said although she couldn’t meet the eyes of the girl she bumped into due to embarrassment. “It’s ok. And thanks for helping me pick those up,” the other said in a soft voice. As Jeongyeon looked up, she was shocked to find herself face to face with none other than Myoui Mina, one of the popular girls from her school who excelled both in academics and dance. (She was an accomplished ballerina and a top in her year and just transferred from Osaka the year before. She was Jeongyeon’s junior).

Jeongyeon froze up as Mina smiled at her. The younger girl was bemused by the reaction of the older although it’s not uncommon for people to freeze up when Mina speaks to them. After all, she had that effect on most people in school. Though she was popular, she was also a humble kid. Which was why everyone at school loved her, students and teachers alike. Not to mention, she was also a beauty with brown eyes, three tiny moles that mirrored those of star constellations and a gummy smile that could immediately turn the receiver into a puddle of goo.

_“Oh snap, that’s the Myoui Mina from school. What is she doing here? Not that she can’t be here but what in the world? Never thought I would literally bump into her like this,” thought Jeongyeon nervously as she kept staring at the other girl._

A couple of seconds passed as neither of them said anything and things were beginning to feel a little awkward. The ringing sounds of a bell from the front entrance snapped Jeongyeon out of her thoughts. “Oh.. uh.. no worries about that. I hope I didn’t cause any damage to your books.”, Jeongyeon said sheepishly as she rubs her neck, a habit that surfaces whenever she feels nervous or anxious. “It’s okay, it seems like you had a lot on your mind. I heard something about a book report?” Mina asked as she look at Jeongyeon with concern. 

“Oh my g- I must have said that out loud.” “Shit, now I’ve said that out loud too.” Jeongyeon fired quickly before clamping her hand over her mouth to stop herself from saying any more stupid things in front of the younger girl. Amused, Mina looked on expectantly at Jeongyeon waiting for her to answer. 

“Er, yeah. I’ve been having some trouble finding an interesting story to write about,” replies Jeongyeon as she stared at the floor. Mina was intrigued at how someone with such boyish charms could be so shy. Jeongyeon may look like and dress like a tomboy with her short blonde hair and love for jumpers and beanies, she was pretty in her own way with model-like features and a sharp jaw line. 

“I see. I might be able to help with that, I’m Mina by the way,” she introduced herself to Jeongyeon and extended her hand. “I’m Jeongyeon, and you go to Hanlim Multi Art too right?” asked the older with a shy smile as she shook Mina’s hand.

The day continued on and the two ended up becoming friends over coffee and discussing Hamlet. As time passed by, it was found that Mina could actually skate pretty well too, and Jeongyeon was an avid fan of Japanese anime. Pretty soon, Mina could be spotted hanging out with Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung at their favourite coffee shop everyday after school, laughing at the antics of the No Jam siblings. 

It wasn’t long before that friendship blossomed into something much more special. It was the day of the first snow, when Jeongyeon decided to confess to Mina. They were huddled next to each other on a park bench at the peak of Namsan Tower as they sat, admiring the beautiful night view of Seoul. The pair have grown so close, you wouldn’t be able to find one without the other. They were inseparable. 

Jeongyeon took Mina’s hands in hers and for a few moments, they just stared at each other’s eyes and it seemed like they could converse without saying a word. She could see the younger girl was starting to blush a little under her intense stare. 

In that moment, only the beating sound of two anxious hearts could be heard and the tiny wisp of their breathe could be seen on the cold, crisp night. “It’s time to take the leap of faith, Jeong” she said to herself as she tried to steady her heart that seemed like it was beating a 100 miles a minute. 

“I - uh.. I don’t know how to say this, but I’m just gonna say it. These past 8 months has been nothing short of amazing. You’re one of the most incredible and loving person that I’ve ever met and now you’re one of my best friends. I treasure our friendship a lot and I hope what I say next wouldn’t change anything. I like you. A lot.” The blonde girl said earnestly.

Seeing as Mina did not stop Jeongyeon, the older quickly continued, “I want to be there for you - through the good and the bad. I want to be with you. Will you be m-“. Jeongyeon was interrupted by Mina’s sudden movement. In a matter of seconds, Mina’s soft lips were on Jeongyeon’s and the older girl’s brain became a buzzing mess as she closed her eyes. Jeongyeon had thought of kissing Mina for a really long time and that happening right at this moment literally took her breathe away. The kiss lasted for a couple of seconds but for the two, it seemed like a lifetime. 

“I like you a lot too. You’re my best friend and ever since you came into my life, it’s been breathtaking. You make me laugh everyday, make me feel all sorts of tingly when you give me that famous Yoo Jeongyeon grin, our spontaneous trips to E-Mart, gaming till the morning and the list goes on. I can’t imagine being with anyone but you,” Mina said as she cupped Jeongyeon’s face in her mitten-covered hands. Jeongyeon could only blush as she stared into the brown eyes that were looking at her so lovingly. “I want this too”, Mina continued as she leaned her forehead on the other, wrapping her hands around Jeongyeon’s neck. Jeongyeon, finally awaken from the daze that was Mina’s kiss, whispered, “Will you be my girlfriend?” The other nodded her head in agreement as she leaned in for another kiss. Only this time, it was more than a peck.

_But I’ll leave that to the imaginations of you readers. ;)_

**Present day**

“Jeongyeon-san! The food is getting cold. Come, eat.” Mina called out whilst flashing her gummy smile that the older was so whipped for, snapping Jeongyeon out of the past and back to present day. The blonde-haired girl smiled to herself as she thought, “She is mine, and I am hers. Things could not have been any better.”

 

**************************

_You’re my all and more_  


_All I know you taught me, yeah_  


_You’re my all and more_  


_But I need room to breathe, yeah_

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fic. Hope you guys enjoyed it! :)


End file.
